So Gay
by That's LEON
Summary: Christmas time, two nine year old boys, and a couple of kisses. Style.


Two boys sit in a tree house, faces flushed from the cold.

Kyle rubs his bare hands together and lets out a breath, watching it hang in the air momentarily before fading. "Should've worn our c-coats," he stutters.

Stan jerks a thumb back at the house. "_You_ wanna go in there?" He asks.

Kyle shakes his head. "No way, man."

"That's what I thought."

They fall silent, looking out of the cutout window of their clubhouse and into the back windows of Stan's house. There's a Christmas tree, and a few sprigs of mistletoe in doorways. And the house is jam-jacked with adults. Like hell they're going in there.

But then, it does seem nice and warm. And there's food...

"Kyle, truth or dare?"

The redhead gives his friend an incredulous look. "What the hell, Stan?" They haven't played truth or dare since third grade. Granted, they're only in fourth grade now, but a year is a long time when you've only been around for nine of them.

"That's what we built this clubhouse for, isn't it?" Stan asks with a shrug, hugging his knees close to his body for heat.

"What, so you could make me kiss Bebe?" Kyle winces at the memory.

Stan laughs. "Sorry, man. I thought you liked her."

There's a long, awkward silence.

"Dare," Kyle says finally. "And if you dare me to shove something up my ass, I'll castrate you."

Stan frowns. "Aw, that's not fair. Fine, I dare you to kiss..." he looks around the clubhouse, despite the fact that they're the only two there.

Kyle quirks an eyebrow. "Stan, there aren't any girls."

The other boy's lips curve into a smirk. "Then I dare you to kiss me."

Kyle gapes at him. "What?"

"What, you chicken or something? Afraid it'll make you gay?" Stan's smirk widens.

"W-what--? No, I'm not!" Kyle says hotly.

"Then do it."

Glaring, Kyle grabs his friend by the shoulders and tugs him forward. His pulse kicks up a notch but he ignores it, kissing Stan hard on the lips. He pulls away, sitting back with a smug grin. It looks like Stan is blushing, but he's not sure if it's from the kiss, or just from the cold.

"Dude, you are _so_ gay," Stan says thoughtfully, after a long silence.

"No way, dude," Kyle insists. "Well, not as gay as you."

Stan considers this for a moment before shrugging. "Well, whatever. Your turn."

"I dare you to--"

"Hey, wait, I never picked dare," Stan says, cutting him off.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Stan? If you pick truth, you're a pillow-biting pussy."

"Good point. Dare."

Kyle grins. "I dare you to go inside and get our coats. And some cookies."

"What?" Stan whines. He glances back at the house. He's never even _seen_ half of the people in there before. He hesitates. "I'll go if you'll come with me."

Kyle blinks. "Dude, that defeats the purpose of the dare. I dared you to do it so that I wouldn't have to."

"Well, I'm not going in there alone."

"Fine, I'll go with you," Kyle consents finally, and a few moments later they've made their way to the back door. He can't refuse his friend _anything_, it seems.

"Okay," Stan says, as they stand on the back steps of his house. "I'll get the coats. You get the cookies, and meet me back here in three minutes." He darts off, vanishing around the corner to the front of the house, and Kyle steps in through the back door.

He ducks past a crowd of adults, making a run for the kitchen, but is stopped by Stan's dad before he reaches his destination.

"Kyle, have you seen Stan?"

"No," he lies quickly.

"Oh." Randy actually seems to find that believable, as if Kyle and Stan are ever found apart. "Well, if you see him, tell him I said he should be in the basement with all the other kids."

"Yes, sir," Kyle replies smartly. Randy dismisses him, and he makes a beeline for the kitchen. He's about to take the cookie jar off of the counter when someone behind him says, "Hey, Kyle, have you seen Stan?"

God in heaven, is that all he's good for? Finding Stan? Kyle turns around. "Wendy? What're you doing here?"

"My parents are at this stupid party, so I've been in the basement all night," the girl replies conversationally. "But it's _so_ boring down there. I haven't even seen Stan this entire time."

"That sucks," Kyle says. He feels a bit of satisfaction at knowing that Stan's been with him in the clubhouse all this time instead of in the basement with Wendy.

"Where have you been, Kyle?" Wendy asks.

"Uh... I just got here," he lies.

"Oh. Well, if you see Stan, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure thing," Kyle says.

"Thanks, Kyle!" Wendy, apparently content, returns to the basement.

Kyle grabs the cookie jar off of the counter and turns back. He's barely half way to the back door when Stan bursts through a crowd of people, coats in hand.

"Holy shit, dude, I ran into Mr. Hat," he reports, handing Kyle his coat.

"I ran into your dad--he says you should be in the basement, and Wendy--she said to tell you she's looking for you," Kyle says. As they start towards the back door, he asks, "Aren't you going to go find her?"

"What? No. C'mon, let's get back to the clubhouse."

Kyle pauses with his hand on the doorknob. "Isn't she your girlfriend, though?"

Stan shrugs. "Yeah, so?"

"So shouldn't you go find her?"

"I can't believe I'm quoting Mr. Garrison," Stan says, "But seriously, Kyle, never let poontang come between you and your friends." He grins.

Kyle laughs, setting down the cookie jar to pull his coat on. "Dude, you _are_ gay."

Something catches his eye and he glances up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the door. Stan notices it, too, and an awkward silence falls over them. He glances between the mistletoe and his best friend. His heart skips a beat. His mind waffles frantically between kissing Stan again and just ignoring it and escaping through the door.

Seeing Kyle's indecisiveness, Stan takes a step forward. They're so close that their noses are touching, and he can suddenly feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. "Can I?" he asks tentatively.

Against all common sense, Kyle nods.

Stan tilts his head to avoid knocking noses and presses their lips together deliberately. Kyle's eyes are closed so he lets his follow suit as their lips lock and relock with clumsy determination. This is the first time he's _really_ kissed someone, he thinks, and it's not a bad feeling. Their lips are slick with saliva, but it's not gross like he would've thought, and he can taste something that's distinctly Kyle on the other boy's lips.

When they part, Stan is blushing again.

And this time, it's not cold.

* * *

**The End :D**


End file.
